maker_scratchpad_youtubefandomcom-20200213-history
Olie Throws a Since Troop (MarioFan62's version)
Olie Throws a Since Troop is a YouTube video for Goanimate episode by MarioFan62. Plot When Olie throws a since troop with Zowie, Mom and Dad, Pappy and Spot are parents. With the toys and breaks the bear in the Goanimate friends, Olie, Zowie, the Wiggles, the Spot, Percy. The showing is Nickelodeon are the show up. The parents are family with Olie destroys the frame and Pappy gives her back to the toys lives in the Housey. Cast *Greg Wiggle *Murray Wiggle *Anthony Wiggle *Jeff Wiggle *Olie Polie *Zowie Polie *Polina Polie *Percy Polie *Pappy Polie *Spot Notes *Greg was born on January 16, 1972 and 1998-1999 Wiggles show. *Murray was born on June 30, 1960 and 1996-1997 Wiggles show. *Anthony was born on May 8, 1963 and 1996-1997 Wiggles show. *Jeff was born on July 21, 1953 and 1996-1997 Wiggles show. *The Greg character was showing used in the home video from "Magical Adventure". *The Murray character was showing used in the home video from "Space Dancing". *The Anthony character was showing used in the home video from "Whoo-Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins". *The Jeff character was showing used in the home video from "Cold Spaghetti Western". *The Hit Entertainment Wiggles musical arrangements from "Dance Party" *The Rolie Polie Olie musical arrangements from "Pappy Days" *During a scene which Olie and his wiggles in Olie's room with means, shows and films, *When Olie with the friends is Polina changes in the Polieville, *When Olie with the gives me up in the living room is Couchy, * * * Transcript *Greg: Oh my! I can't believe yourself in the shows are Rugrats, Barney & Friends, Arthur and Stanley in showing, Olie? I'll having your job, Pappy. *Percy: Yeah! *Greg: I'll get it. *Murray: See you later, Mom and Dad. *Anthony: Into the Big Red Car and drives a wigglehouse. *Jeff: We gotta do. *(door closes) *Percy: Olie Polie! How dare with the shows are Rugrats, Barney & Friends, Arthur and Stanley those have late in the mean. *Olie: But Mom and Dad, can you hear me? *Polina: That's right, Olie, can your talk to Mrs. Ethel and changes. *Percy: Here we comes the wiggles. *Olie: Yep? *Greg: Excuse me, sir. Polina and Percy changes Olie in the table. *Murray: Zowie, with the changes for Olie's first. *Anthony: Pappy, what's going on? *Jeff: Me too, huh? *Pappy: Greg, what's up? *Polina: Me changes, understand for the hear. *Olie: No, no, no. No, no, no. No, this were those are original. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *Polina: No! I don't care with the talk to Mrs. Ethel. Do understand. Do you hear me. *Percy: Do you hear me. *Olie: Mad? *Percy: You need a time-out. *Polina: No, I need to talk. *(Spot barks) *Olie: Greg, can you opening to Toy Story 1996 VHS in TV player. *Greg: (loud voice) No! You are grounded for life! (normal voice) Which means no WALL-E! No Rugrats! No Upside Down Show! No Monsters Inc! No Bug's Life! No Spongebob! No Shrek! No Madagascar! No Over the Hedge! No Flushed Away! No Wiggles! No Jack's Big Music Show! No anything for life! Those only shows are LazyTown, The Upside Down Show, Maggie & the Ferocious Beast, The Backyardigans, Little Bill, Oswald, Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues, Bruno, Pinky Dinky Doo, Toot & Puddle, Team Umizoomi, Olivia, Peppa Pig, Gullah Gullah Island, Yo Gabba Gabba, Franklin, Little Bear, Allegra's Window, Teletubbies, TUGS, Rugrats, Spongebob, The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, Fanboy & Chum Chum, Rocko's Modern Life, Hey Arnold, The Wild Thornberrys, All Grown Up, Theodore Tugboat, Stanley, Timothy goes to School, Rolie Polie Olie, PB&J Otter, Bear in the Big Blue House, Madeline, Sesame Street, Jojo's Circus, Caillou, 64 Zoo Lane, Kipper, Bob the Builder, Thomas & Friends, Barney & Friends, Angelina Ballerina, Rubbadubbers, The Wiggles, Arthur, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, George Shrinks, The Berenstain Bears, Seven Little Monsters, Handy Manny and Higglytown Heroes. Those only animated movies are Toy Story films, Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, Bambi, Dumbo, Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Lady & the Tramp, Sleeping Beauty, 101 Dalmatians, The Jungle Book, The Aristocats, The Fox & the Hound, The Rescuers, The Black Cauldron, An American Tail, Transformers: The Movie, The Brave Little Toaster, The Chipmunk Adventure, The Land Before Time, Oliver & Company, All Dogs Go to Heaven, The Little Mermaid, DuckTales: The Movie, Rescuers Down Under, Beauty & the Beast, Aladdin, Bebe's Kids, FernGulley: The Last Rainforest, Cool World, The Thief & the Cobbler, We're Back! A Dinosaur Story, Once Upon a Forest, The Lion King, The Pagemaster, The Swan Princess, A Goofy Movie, Pocahontas, Balto, Space Jam, James & the Giant Peach, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Cats Don't Dance, Anastasia, Hercules, Quest for Camelot, The Mighty Kong, Antz, The Prince of Egypt, Mulan, Pokemon: The Movie, The King & I, The Iron Giant, Tarzan, Fantasia 2000, Dinosaur, The Emperor's New Groove, The Tigger Movie, Titan A.E., The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle, Tom Sawyer, Chicken Run, The Road to El Dorado, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Osmosis Jones, Waking Life, Eight Crazy Nights, Lilo & Stitch, Ice Age, Treasure Planet, Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, Piglet's Big Movie, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Finding Nemo, Brother Bear, Sky Blue, Clifford's Really Big Movie, Teacher's Pet, Robots, Chicken Little, Tom & Jerry: The Movie and The Rugrats Movie. And those only ants are Flik, Princess Atta, Dot, The Queen, Dr. Flora, Mr. Soil, Thorny, Cornelius, Z, Princess Bala. *Zowie: Percy, Greg, Jeff and Olie’s DVDs and VHS tapes *Five and Nelson the Elephant: Yeah *Six, One, Molly the Hippo, Doris the Duck, Annabelle the Flamingo and Audrey the Ostrich: Yeah